Drabble Babble
by Jokess
Summary: My series of one shot Furuba fics that aren't actually drabbles but the name has long since stuck. Featuring KurenoxArisa this time around,next time around i plan for HiroxKisa
1. Cat Nip

Skiergirl-It's finally here. My Fruits Basket One shot. Yes, it will turn into a drabble series but for now it's my Furuba One shot. So, I hope you enjoy this one and whatever comes.

Oh, and there are no spoilers in this story. There will be various spoilers in other stories but this one is safe. As long as you read up to the eleventh book you'll understand everything. And, I warn you now some of this is based off of what some one said in the eleventh book and some other thing I'll explain at the end.

Finally I don't mean to offend anyone with what I wrote about God. Knowing Fruits Basket and the eleventh book I'm sure you readers can understand that what I said was for the story's sake only.

And I don't own Fruits Basket. Wish I owned Kureno though. Unfortunately Akito and Natsuki Takaya do. So, I'm out of luck.

**Cat Nip**

She may have been scared out of her poor mind but she still had agreed to go to the Haunted Mansion. After all it was for Haru. And besides she had to face her fears. So, facing her fears of scary things was what she was going to do. Of course she couldn't help thinking of how she had come here. And, how it had taken place only hours ago.

_Flash Back_

_She, Tohru, had been cooking breakfast for Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Quite suddenly there had been an energetic burst of knocking on the door. Leaving her pancakes and other breakfast foods behind Tohru had scurried to the door and opened it to find Momiji bouncing up and down on his toes. Behind him was Haru looking as calm as usual._

"_Haru's famous!" Momiji had explained before coming in and announcing it again. "Haru's famous. He's famous!" Obviously Momiji was rather excited. He had forgotten to explain why Haru was famous and so had left everyone confused._

_Kyo though had stood up and grabbed the rabbit by the color. "What do you mean by that? What in the world could he do to become famous?"_

_Momiji had replied. "You know silly." He then went on to again exclaim. "Haru's famous!"_

"_We DON'T know what you're talking about stupid rabbit." Kyo exclaimed letting Momiji go in disgust. "If we did we wouldn't all be wondering what the hell you were talking about!"_

_At this point Haru had spoken saying. "The man who managed the Haunted Mansion we went to. He wants me to rewrite a story for a new exhibit they have."_

_Tohru had heard all this and had broken into a smile. "You ARE famous Haru. Everybody will see what you write!" Smiling even more Tohru bounced away to tell Shigure who had been asleep even though Tohru had been cooking breakfast for him._

"_Yeah!" Momiji had exclaimed. "And we're all invited to go with him. And we can see what amazing things Haru writes!"_

'_Amazing?' both Kyo and Yuki had thought to themselves almost identical expressions of disbelief on their faces. They both remembered Haru's first story with the son and mother. That had been bad enough. And now the manager was asking for another story. It seemed both of them were the only ones who were sane._

"_You'll run them out of business!" Kyo had exclaimed. _

"_And besides." Yuki said calmly. "Tohru doesn't like scary things. Remember?"_

_At that Momiji had frowned. He had forgotten Tohru was afraid of scary things. "I forgot." He admitted. "But, maybe she won't want to come." He said this hopefully though he knew it wasn't possible. After spending so much time with Tohru and after the last encounter with the Haunted Mansion he knew Tohru would face whatever came at her. And of course there was no way they could have left her behind. Not when she already knew what had been going on._

"_Stupid rabbit." Kyo muttered as Tohru came back in the room. "Shigure says he wishes Haru luck and that he has a great editor for him."_

_At this both Kyo and Yuki looked rather off. They both knew how Shigure tortured Mii, his editor, and there was no doubt he had some scheme in mind. Though how Tohru had woken Shigure up if he had been asleep was a mystery._

"_We're ready to go at any time." Momiji said quietly. "But, if someone doesn't want to come they don't have to."_

"_Well I definitely want to come." Tohru said excited having somehow forgotten herself she was afraid of scary things._

_So, the five of them had left for the Haunted mansion. And it was only when Tohru had seen the place again that she remembered her fear._

_End Flash Back_

Tohru now continued to stare at the entrance of the Haunted Mansion. Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki surrounded her all of them looking at least a bit worried.

"You don't have to go in." Kyo said sounding annoyed. "If you're afraid, you're afraid. You don't have to face your fears. None of us would think any less of you."

The others nodded as Yuki spoke. "Yeah, and besides you could hurt yourself if you closed you eyes like you did last time. And just because Haru got away with destroying the props before don't mean he can do it again."

Momiji nodded. Tohru shook her head though. "No, I have to face my fear. I want to do this for Haru. And if the only way to see the exhibit is by going through the haunted mansion then I will. And besides it won't be so bad a second time. I know what to expect."

That said Tohru went straight inside the entrance. The others soon started to follow but they didn't get far when they heard Tohru's screech.

"She's hopeless." Kyo muttered shaking his head.

Meanwhile Haru had taken Yuki by the shoulder and was steering him ahead of Tohru and towards the exhibit which was at the back of the whole thing.

This left only Kyo and Tohru together since Momiji had followed Haru bouncing and laughing.

"Think of stories. Think of stories. Think of stories." Tohru chanted to herself as she tried not to look around. But as things popped out at her she inevitable screamed loud enough to scare someone else. Luckily though only Kyo was close enough to hear her. And he was more worried for Tohru who seemed ready to die of fear at any moment.

So, speeding up he went to her side and looked away from her. "You should turn back." He said quietly. Even now he wasn't great at making conversation with her. He always got nervous or embarrassed. "You already proved you can face your fears. And besides whatever Haru writes wouldn't be worth reading."

Tohru shook her head. "No, I loved his story last time. And even if this story doesn't have a happy ending or is scary I want to hear it. It's the least I could do for Haru for bothering to come all the way over hear."

This said she sped up and continued chanting as she walked still screaming at every slightly scary thing. Kyo shook his head wishing he could change her mind. But it seemed there was just no way to do that. Tohru was just too determined to turn back. This was just what made Tohru, Tohru.

'And that's why you love her.' A small voice said in the back of his head. But he ignored it. After hearing what Akito said he knew there was no way he could be with Tohru. Not for, forever. Maybe not even until he graduated. 'But I'll still spend every moment I can with her.' He told himself shaking off what Akito had said. Shaking off the fact Akito had said he didn't deserve to love.

After a few minutes of Tohru's screams and screeches there was a sudden quietness. Kyo was behind so he couldn't understand why. Becoming a bit worried he sped up and walked through a door that led into a dim room. The room looked plain besides for a tall figure that was in the shadows of the corners. He could see a smaller figure just to the side of the taller one.

Figuring the smaller figure to be Tohru he went to her. Of course he wasn't worried about Haru or the others. He figured they had gone to a better lit place or were talking with the manager about what Haru needed to write.

As he came closer to Tohru he could see her staring at a yellowish looking paper. There was faded but still legible print on it. Obviously she was reading that and looking upset to boot.

"If it's that scary don't read it stupid!" he exclaimed suddenly very worried for her. Tohru though shook her head and slowly looked to Kyo.

"It isn't scary…not really." She said quietly. With that she looked to the large figure beside her. "The story isn't." she said in an even quieter tone.

Frowning Kyo looked to the figure Tohru was staring at. And even he thought it was horrid. It was tall and grotesquely mismatched. The head was too small for its body and its ligaments looked wrong.

Not only was there that but at its elbows and knees bone popped out. As if they were deformed wings. And the things chest was a spongy sickly brown color that looked infected and somehow evil. Worst of all its face was upside down so that its eyes were at its chin and its mouth was right below its hair would have been. It finally was a sickly gray color that made the monster look scary enough to scare the wits out of the bravest person. Tohru though was staring at it. She looked absolutely terrified but it seemed she had zoned out.

Wondering why Kyo turned to the yellowish paper beside the figure. The paper, which was the story Haru was to rewrite, went as followed;

When the world was young and just beginning and Adam and Eve were not yet born there were thirteen creatures that roamed the Earth. All of them were evil, vile creatures whose only intent was to destroy the Earth. One day though God came down to Earth to talk with the creatures. He showed compassion to all of them and showed the creatures how to love. He showed them the riches and treasures the Earth had to offer. Finally he showed them why they should celebrate love and not destroy it or anything else. Twelve of the creatures quickly reformed one after the other. One though, one who had always been odd, disagreed. This creature knew that together they could defeat God and be the rulers of the Earth.

Sadly though no one agreed. And slowly but surely the creature was the only one left. He knew that God would punish him or worse, try to reform him. So, deciding to go all or nothing the creature forced God into a fight. The fight went on for days and days as God refused to hurt the creature. Finally though the first of the animals to reform got in the fight and defeated the other creature.

The creature was angry to have had one of his own kind turn against it. But there was nothing it could do. For God laid down his punishment. God said that the creature could never succeed. And its true form and power would be locked up forever and ever. Finally, for all eternity and beyond the creature would be shunned. No one and nothing would ever accept the creature in whatever form it would be forced to take. Weakened the creature couldn't get away and fell to the punishment.

After that millions of years passed. What had happened quickly turned into legend. Still though it is said there is a creature that is and always will be shunned. And it is said that this creature exists today, perhaps living in your home.

"That's so fake it isn't even funny." Kyo said after a very long moment of silence. He knew perfectly well the story was about him. Or, that was, the cat. It was a very different story but it was about him none the less.

"That poor creature." Tohru said. "For that to happen to it." No, Tohru didn't realize who the story was about. She had just been feeling great empathy for the hulking horrid thing. "For it always to be shunned. I know it had bad intentions but still…God should have given the poor thing a chance. I bet after it lost it would have reformed. And then things would be great."

Kyo shook his head. "No, that would never happen. Once people and other animals came to Earth the creature would destroy them. It'd have to because that's what it was born to do."

Tohru shook her head hard. "No, no matter what no creatures destiny is to just destroy. Someone or something may have to look for why they were born but there always will be a good reason even if it doesn't look like it at first."

Kyo shook his head. "But no one would believe it. They'd want the creature dead."

"I wouldn't." Tohru said stubbornly. "I would want that creature to find its purpose. And, if I ever met the creature I would stay with it and help it accomplish its mission so it could be accepted."

"No one would let you. They all would stop you or try to kill you too. And besides the story isn't true."

"Well, if it was. I'd protect it even if I died. I'd protect, defend and help it even if God himself was going against me. I know I would because it would be right. And besides after living through so much pain the creature would need happiness. It isn't right for it to

live in sadness for all eternity no matter what anyone says, even God.

"Do you mean that?" Kyo asked stunned. He knew Tohru had no idea she was talking about him but it was still truly amazing. "You mean even if the creature didn't want you to fight for it because you'd get hurt you'd do it anyway?"

Tohru nodded. "Of course. It'd only be right I'd have to help even if I did get hurt. After all the pain would be nothing compared to what the creature went through."

Kyo sighed so many ideas running through his head. It was really hard to keep up with them. Finally he walked closer to Tohru and quietly asked her. "Do you promise?"

Tohru said nothing. Not because she didn't promise him but because she was confused. She didn't see what she was promising. Still though that didn't stop her long because she trusted Kyo. "Yes, I promise." She said sincerely.

Kyo though still wasn't convinced. He could see that she didn't understand what she was getting into. And that meant he'd have to explain himself a bit.

"I mean do you promise to do what you said. Never back down no matter what."

Understanding a little better now Tohru nodded. "Yes, I promise." She said figuring Kyo somehow knew the creature. "I'll do all of what I said."

Kyo smiled sadly at this. 'I promised myself not to get her involved.' He told himself. 'But I can't leave her out of this forever. One day she'll know I'll be locked up. And one day she'll fight Akito. So, maybe it is best she knows.'

As he finished thinking this, tears started rolling down his eyes. It was too much. His love for her, the commitment she made that only meant something because Tohru didn't know who she was talking about. Everything.

Tohru quickly saw this. 'His true voice.' She thought. 'Or really close to it.' Then, aloud, she asked worriedly. "What's wrong Kyo-kun? Why…why are you crying?"

Taking a deep breath Kyo sighed, wiped away his tears but still continued to sob silently. "Because Tohru. Because." He said simply.

Tohru knew he wasn't done speaking so she stayed quiet listening intently as she intended to help him in any way possible.

"Because that creature is the cat. It's a different story but it's true. And because…because…I…well…I love you Tohru. I love you so much that it hurts. Sometimes I can barely stand it."

With that Kyo lost control of himself and couldn't say a word more as more tears rolled down his eyes. But this time they were not only sad they were happy too.

Tohru really didn't know what to do. She knew she didn't understand everything but she understood a lot more. More then she could handle. But still she had to do something. So she carefully put a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "I'm still keeping my promise. I want to beat Akito." She said determined revealing a lot in that statement.

Kyo knew this so he wiped his eyes one last time and hugged Tohru tightly.

And then…**Poof**

**The End**

Skiergirl-There that's the end. If you're confused about where this takes place check the…seventh book I think. The setting is explained there. Once again I hope you enjoyed my generic little thing. It was bugging me for the longest time. I wrote it up once and then it was lost. And that's why it was so long in coming.


	2. When the Snow Falls

Skiergirl-All right after a two month hiatus I'm finally back. I know people probaly missed me so don't worry I plan on updating more frequently, or at least trying to. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of drabble babble. Which contans spoilers from...one of the later manga's I'm not sure which. Grins shamefully. Sorry.

WHEN THE SNOW FALLS

Yuki his promise he had made to Machi only a few weeks ago. He had promised when the next snow fell he'd help her 'disorganize it.' Now a heavy snow had fallen leaving about five inches of cold snow on the ground. And, having traveled to Machi's house he now stood at her doorway waiting for his door bell ringing to be answered.

After a moment the door opened and Machi appeared a small smile appearing on her face before it went back to her normal expressionlessness. "Yuki." she said quietly, almost so she couldn't be heard, but never the less Yuki heard her and smiled, just ever so slightly, back. "Hello Machi-san, how are you?"

In reply Machi just nodded and stepped outside already dressed in a snow outfit. It was wrinkled and a bit stained but not because Machi didn't care for herself. It was because she didn't like anything orderly thanks to her upbringing.

Stepping back Yuki let Machi past him and watched her immediately step on the pure white snow crushing it beneath her boots. Soon she stomped all over the place in a way 'killing' the snow and dirtying it so it could never be pure. Another moment later Yuki was besides Machi stepping on the snow and helping her defile it.

They continued on like this for an hour as more snow continued to fall forcing them to re defile spots they had already stepped on. But, as surprising as it may have seemed neither of them mind, both of them were having a good time being in each other's presence.

Neither of them knew the other well but it was enough that they were together, having fun and doing something that could seem so utterly ridiculous but was in fact very important.

Finally, exhausted Machi fell over with a noiseless sigh plopping gently into the snow. She close her eyes as the snow flakes feel on top of her and melted. This made her smile as this way these pure, clean snow flakes could never stay in exsistance like the others on the ground would. The snow flakes on her face and body would disapear forever.

Perhaps it might have seemed like an almost sadistic thought but it wasn't, it was just a thought, a sad one, not an insane one.

"I'm glad you came Yuki-san." she said quietly not used to talking at all. But she had found that in this last half hour se was comfortable talking with Yuki. And that was a new experirnce for her. Usually she wasn't comfortable talking with anyone much less Yuki.

"I'm glad I came too." Yuki said quietly as he placed himself in the snow besies Machi. He too had felt a connection to Machi, one he had only felt once before. And that was the connection he had felt to Tohru. Really, it was a bit scary for Yuki but he knew he could accept whatever would come his way whether it be for the worst or for the better.

"We should...do this again." Machi said hestiantly, softly thinknig Yuki might just be being nice to her. But that didn't seem like Yuki, sure he was nice to everyone but Machi felt she had discovered a new Yuki. One very few people saw at all. And she saw that she liked this new Yuki. This one that said what he was actually feeling and smiled even if it was only slightly.

"Yes, we should." Yuki said reassuringly not wanting Machi to worry. After all he had been having fun and he didn't want to put a damper to things just because it seemed like he really hadn't had interest in this. And this was especially true since he had loved treading on the snow and squashing it down over and over again as more snow flakes fell.

"Truthfully." Yuki began. "I never id anything like this. It seems so odd that I would do something like this. But I'm glad I tried. It's like I tried moving foward and succeeded and since my goal is moving foward and getting somewhere it seems like I reached a good step.

Yuki blushed slightly at this knowing he should know better then to say something so ridiculous even to a friend. After all it was not something they should be concerned about at all.

Machi nodded. "That is very good,that you're trying to get somewhere, trying to get over bad times. Maybe...maybe one day I can start trying that too."

Yuki smiled glad to see his outburst hadn't been thought ridiculous at all. "I think you already have started to move foward, by just admitting you need to. I believe that's always a good first step."

Machi nodded wonering where Yuki might have heard such a thing, after all it didn't sound like something Yuki would say. Perhaps the Yuki she had started to see in this last half hour but not the old Yuki wich was quiet, reserved and not a prince at all but probaly more of a frog.

"I think you're right." she said softly once more as she sloly got up cold from having lain in the snow for five minutes. Getting up as well Yuki followed Machi to the door of her house. "Hot chocolate." she explained simply.

Yuki nodded in a way of agreeing to a cup of cocoa. And so in a moment Machi led Yuki into the house that she lived in. Not expecting any words or noises of how great the place looked Machi set out packets of hot chocolate then got some water and some milk gesturing for Yuki to pick which he wanted.

Picking up the milk Yuki watched as Machi went to a cupboard and took out a large pot. Taking the milk she poured enough for at least four cups of milk into the pot and put the flame on high so the milk would get hot quickly.

Now gesturing towards the table Machi went to the cupboard and pulled out two large coffee mugs for the both of them before sitting down on the chair beside the disorganized and barely recognizable table.

Seeing her sit Yuki sat down as well.

Minutes later the hotchocolate was bubbling. Soon Machi had poured just enough into each mug already filled with hot chocolate mix. "I hope you like it." she said softly as she mixed hers with a spoon and took a small cautious sip.

Yuki nodded as he did the same. Looking out the window he smiled. The snow had stopped and he could see that they had left definite traces of there stomping and defilying all over the street and yard.

Following his gaze Machi smiled as well glad for this quiet evening with Yuki. It had let her see a side of Yuki she hadn't ever seen before. nd as she already knew she liked this side even if a lot of others might not.

"Yuki, you should stay like this forever" she said softly but said no more even when Yuki pressed her to explain herself. Soon she knew Yuki would figure it out for himself. After all he was a smart person, there was no denying that no matter what side of Yuki she may see.

Giving up on trying to get Machi to explain herself Yuki sighed and took anothe sip of his still steaming cocoa. He said nothin only drank in Machi's presnece like he drank his cocoa carefully scalding his tounge a bit as he did.

About twenty minutes later both of them had finished as much hot chocolate a person could consume without actually bursting. This was sad for it meant that Yuki had to leave now because he was expected back home and Tohru was surely worrying anyway despite knowing exactly where he was and why.

So, packing up his things and putting them on Yuki stepped towards the door and opened it a bit of snow blowing in as he did. "Bye Machi-san." he said before stepping out. Before he could move though Mach stepped outside in bare feet and pajamas, picked up a handful of snow and threw it in Yuki's face before disapearing back inside.

Laughing now Yuki started to retreat not turning around even though he knew very well that Machi was following him.

Finally a few feet away he stopped, picked up a handful of snow and threw it in an unexpecting Machi's face. Seconds later her was greeted with another handful of snow making his face turn red with the cold of it.

Once he wiped the snow off he saw Machi had retreated back inside. Knowing she wouldn't come out again he instead went back to her.

Surprised Machi almost spoke but had no time to as Yuki put her arms on her shoulders as he had once done with Tohru. However he said nothing only held her as close as he could without transforming.

Why? He didn't know it just felt right. Just like Tohru's words always just felt right, There was no explanation, no answer things were just so.

"Don't you ever change Machi, I like you just the way you are." Yuki said before stepping back and turning around.

Before he could leave though he heard Machi's voice. "You don't change Yuki either. I like it when your this way, I think it's the true you and the true you deserves to get out."

Yuki smiled to her before tuning around and starting to leave. Machi knew so little about the truth. But that was how Yuki liked it. Maybe in time she could, or really he could, start accepting the hard facts of life but for now they both could take only small little baby steps. One at a time.

TO BE CONTINUED.  
Skiergirl-Short I know but sweet, and besides these ARE supposed to be short story like things so this being short is probaly good unless no one agrees with me. Then of course it'd be bad. 


	3. Itsumo

Skiergirl-Yes, I realize I'm updating this a second time before my other story. Trust me I tried to update my other story. But this inspiration just wouldn't die. And because of that I must write. I must or else no more stories for me, which is bad. Anyway I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

WARNING-Contains Chapter 97 spoilers.

ITSUMO

"It was coming. She could feel it, that unstoppable force that was going to claim her years before her time. What was it? Her death of course. What else would it be for the God of the Juunishi and head of the Sohma family. After all death had always been one step behind her, chasing her but, until now she had been able to stay one step ahead of death. Slowly though it was catching up. Now it was only a half step behind and getting closer faster.

And that was why she had called him. That was why he was sitting here before her a look of worry on his face. Yes, she had called her rooster who was really not her rooster anymore. She had called on Kureno, the one who always was and always would be close to her no matter what came death or otherwise.

"Itsumo." Akito whispered almost voicelessly though Kureno, astute as he was when it came to Akito, heard and looked up but said nothing on what she said. "Is there something you wanted Akito?" he asked calmly instead knowing that her time had come. He could see it in her pale and clammy complexion. Her sick eyes and grim pained mouth. Everyone else, Hatori especially, could see her death approaching but she had forbid everyone but him to be allowed in the area.

"Yes," Akito said softly. "Come here Kureno. I want to see you better. To see you before I leave forever. For always."

Complying as he always would Kureno stood up and walked to Akito who was laying on her divan black kimono like attire framed around her thin, weak body making the still young woman look so close to death it was scary, even for Kureno who knew the end was near for her.

"Yes?" he asked kneeling down beside he and lifting his hand so he could put it on her sweating forehead. "Is there something else you want? I am here for you."

"I know." Akito said simply. "You will always be here for me and no one else. You will always be mine even after my death." Kureno nodded accepting her words. It was the only thing he could really do when Akito still needed him so badly.

"All right, I'll be with you always then." He said moving his hand down to her own and grasping it softly to show he would never leave her. He'd always be with her. Always. Itsumo.

"Thank you Kureno." Akito said her voice growing softer, more faded, less alive. "You don't know how much that means to me." She said pulling her hand free without any explanation which confused Kureno. She always preferred that they touch in someway, so why move out of his grasp? Kureno didn't ask tough. What Akito wanted she would get. After all he had promised to always be with her until she no longer needed him. And now was when she needed him most. So, he wasn't going to leave or ask questions.

Akito smiled slightly as she was able to pull her hand free. She was weak, and getting weaker but she knew she had to manage this next task. She had to so Kureno wouldn't be a a liar. She had to so Kureno would always be by her side. Always. Itsumo.

And of course doing what she needed to do wouldn't be hard. Kureno could be, and was being, very compliant doing exactly as he should. It was almost annoying at times because it felt the love he was supposed to have for her was forced. Now though forced or not it was this compliance, this love, that made things all the more easier.

Knowing she had to keep Kureno occupied lest he get suspicious she slowly took the one hand that was under Kureno's and turned it over so she could grasp it tightly, though her grip was weak, showing signs of how close her death was.

Feeling the light grip on his hand Kureno gripped her hand just slightly tighter in reply a small smile coming to his face. The end was coming but she didn't seem to be afraid, which was odd but perhaps she wasn't afraid because she was too far gone to feel much of any emotion. Whatever the reason Kureno still made no comment. It was still not his place to.

"Always Kureno. Itsumo." Akito said in an even softer tone now. "That's how long you'll be with me and that's how long I love you. Remember that." She said before falling quiet for a long moment barely moving or breathing.

Kureno thought that the end had come for her and was about to get up when he saw Akito move slowly to a sitting position. "Don't stop me." She said slowly though it was obvious she was almost to weak to hold herself up. "I need to see your face straight up one more time."

Kureno nodded complying once again as he still held onto Akito's hand as she sat up and looked him straight in the eye a small smile on her face.

"Are you afraid to die?" she asked almost suddenly surprising Kureno slightly. However he recovered quickly and shook his head. "No." he said simply before continuing on. "The end will come for me like it does everyone eventually. It always does."

"Good." Akito said. "I'm not afraid either because you'll be with me forever. For always. Itsumo."

Kureno barely had time to take in what that meant for next moment there was a small, but most likely deadly, pistol aimed at Kureno.

Surprise registered on his face but not fear, no like he said he wasn't afraid to die though he did loose his grip on Akito's hand. "Akito..." he started before his words were broken off by the sound of the gun shot hitting him in the stomach because of Akito's shaking hand a point blank range.

Loosing the last of her strength Akito fell on top of the dying Kureno breaths coming slower and almost non existent though they matched with Kureno's dying breaths.

"W...hy?" Kureno said trying his best to speak despite his condition.

"Because." Akito said blackness coming over her eyes. "You'll be at my side, even at my death and after it. You'll always be with me. Forever. Always. Itsumo."

"Itsumo." Kureno repeated a black and redness coming over his vision as he closed his eyes the pain and blood loss too much to stand.

Hearing the gunshot Hatori had had to run and get a pair of keys for the locked door. By the time he had got to both Akito and Kureno though it was too late. Both his God and Kureno were dead, in each others arms almost like a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet minus the family struggles and plus the Sohma's own problems.

Written in blood on the floor was the only explanation Hatori needed. Walking over to the two bodies he read the one word that explained it all. "Itsumo." He said reading it. "Always. Of course." He mumbled before going back to the door and locking it. No one needed to know of this yet. He'd clean up the best he could though he knew the bloody word would stay there forever. For always. Itsumo. As a sign that Akito got what she wanted and it could be explained with just that one word. Itsumo.

THE END...

Skiergirl-Wow, that was dark. But I knew it was going to be since I first thought of it. Of course I couldn't warn anyone without ruining the entire story so Gomen for all those who didn't expect something like this. Still though I hope you thought it was good and enjoyed it...somehow someway. And hopefully Itsumo CAN really mean always, ; 


	4. Shifu Ichida

Skiergirl-I've had this idea stored in my head for a long while, ever since I read the spoilers about Hana liking Kazuma, not that that is a spoiler anymore but, hey, now people who are currently updated on the manga can read this since most of my other chapters have spoilers in them, I really got to stop reading those things, still, they are addictive. So, for everyone not to be confused this will be from Kyo's point of view. And be aware of the unexpected.

Shifu Ichida

Kyo's POV-

My first thoughts when I heard the news were, 'HELL NO!' After that I yelled at...them. Oh, hell, that sounds wrong. I mean I just can't believe they would...and she expects me to..NO! HELL NO! Never in my life.

Even now, I just can't believe it. Hana...and Shishou...oh hell, I just can't believe that she...and him...they..are...married now! It was a secret from everyone, even me. Hell, even me. Apparently one day Hana asked Tohru where Shishou lived, and from there she visited him and...who knows what? I don't even want to think about what might have happened. Or...what might happen. I mean, hell, Shishou is my father. And what does he do to me? He falls in love with a girl my own age. Oh Hell, she might even be younger then me. And then...oh holy shit. I don't know why I'm thinking of things like that. Perhaps I am becoming a perverted old man?

Still, married! I still can't see it. I just can't see how Shishou and Hana could get married. I mean, what if they KISS in front of m? Or hug?...Or both? I think I would, hell, I don't know. I can't run away again. There isn't anywhere to go. And besides I REALLY don't trust Hana now that she's married...oh hell, that still doesn't work.

I just can't help thinking...what if everyone finds out. They'll all know that Hana...and Kazuma and I...Oh shit.

I want to blame this all on that damn rat. That damn Yuki, but every time I try I think of Shishou and Hana...and...oh hell, I just lose track of my intentions. Still, sometimes I REALLY feel like punching Hana. But then Tohru would be upset. And I wouldn't want that. The last thing I need is her apologizing for making me mad. Really, it's all too much. I mean, Tohru's so happy for Hana and Shishou. I really don't think she notices there must be at least a twenty year age difference between them two.

Hell, I don't even know if Hana and Shishou know the difference. But it isn't like Shishou old, no, that damn Goth wave girl is too young. Yeah, it's all her fault. Everything. Falling in love and making Shishou fall in love too. I can't stand it.

And what's worse is Hana insists on me calling her mom! HELL NO! That's what I say. She is not my damn mother when she is my age! And all this annoyance is because she just had to go get married. Just had to fall in love and it just had to be with Shishou.

It's wrong. She has no idea who I am, and she does this. Shishou too. I would think he would never do this. But that with wave girl stole Shishou from me. She must have. Otherwise Shishou would never betray me like this. And I never would have a fight with Tohru's friend about me calling her mother. Which, by the way, is not happening in even a million billion lifetimes. She is anything BUT my mom. I don't care if she married Shishou. I don't care that they're happy together...or act like it. I don't care that everyone else seems happy for them. All this is just wrong.

Maybe, just maybe Shishou is somehow going senile. No, it just can't be. No matter how crazy one is you couldn't be crazy enough to marry that...that Hana. Shishou especially. He has me after all. Why does he need some stupid girl? What in the world could she offer that I don't have? Nothing I tell you. Nothing at all.

But Shishou doesn't seem, and probably will never seem, to realize this. He's floating on cloud nine in seventh heaven with his 'new wife.' Oh hell, that's still an awful thought.

I know I'll never get over this. I'll be scarred for life. I'll be forever changed. I'll have someone who is, related, HELL related, to me and is my own age and along with that is married to Shishou. It's just scary, too scary. And I'm the one suffering. No one cares about me, Kyo. No one cares that Hana wants me to call her mom. No one cares that, as far as the law is concerned, she will be... oh...shit...no. I'd rather break the law then ever admit any maternal relationships to her.

Still it really couldn't get any worse. Sometime soon everyone in school will find out and I'll never here the end of it. Especially from that damn Yankee. I think I'll just die...or...SHIT!...I just thought...what if...oh God...oh shit...oh hell. What if, they?... And then. Hell no. That would be disgusting. I can't believe I would think of something so dirty. Still...if, no, it won't. Never.

And if it does, oh holy hell. I'll just have to, hell...I don't know...I'll just have to hope that they NEVER go THAT far.

Really there is no way in HELL I will ever have, or let Hana and Shishou have, a baby to be my brother or sister. If they do I am so having an abortion.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Skiergirl- Hopefully that struck someone's funny bone. Yes, Kyo is being a selfish little brat. And yes, it is ooc. But still hopefully it was funny in the right places and sort of sad in the right places. Yes, I realize Kyo has...issues when it comes to his mom and dad...his biological ones, still that is why the sad angsty Kyo will be featured in my next long drabble on shot thing. Which will hopefully come soon despite the fact school is quickly approaching. So, enjoy, and of course Read and Review. 


	5. Biological Weapons

Skiergirl-Yes, my next chapter. I think I'm certainly getting better at this updating thing. Anyway this will be another story from Kyo's point of view. In fact it will be the angst filled version of the whole Hana and Kazuma getting together thing. So, no, you don't have to have read the previous chapter to understand this one. And, again, I don't believe there are any spoilers in this chapter.

Oh, and I don't own Furuba.

Biological Weapons

Kyo's POV

"No, I didn't kill her. I didn't drive her to death. I didn't cause that. Don't blame me for that. It wasn't me. She did it herself. She thought I was a monster, she didn't love me no matter how hard she tried." All this was muttered as I slept as well asturned and twisted in my bed sheets, in the midsts of nightmares about my father. About the time when I was young and my mother died.

After that my father blamed me for my mother's death. He said I had driven her to suicide. And, even to this day what he says still enrages me to this day. But now, I'm more scared then ever. Not for my dad though, and certainly not because I think I killed my mother, no, it's different this time. This time I'm scared for Shishou.

See, what happened is that he got married. I suppose that would be a good thing for anyone else but two things stop me from being happy. One, that the person he married will be, in effect, my new mother. And two, that person is one of Tohru's best friends. That wave girl Hana.

As odd as it is though their age difference doesn't bother me, or more importantly the law. What bothers me is once again having a mother.

Yes, no matter how much I hate admitting it she is, in a way, my mother, or step mother really. But still, the big problem is she has yet to find out about the curse. We're trying to keep it a secret from her but we all know that can't happen. We, the ones who are cursed as well as Tohru, know Hana has to find out if she wants to be happy in her life.

But I'm still terrified. Terrified that I might, indirectly hurt Hana. Sure, I was never close to her, and I'm still not even now. But Tohru is. And I don't want to see Tohru hurt at all.

Still, even if there was no Tohru I'd be terrified. I am terrified. I dream that Hana rejects me as being the cat. Rejects everyone for being cursed and goes insane, or more so. I dream that Hatori will have to erase Hana's memory and that Shishou will blame that on me.

Really, that's what scares me the most. That Shishou might hate me. That he might love Hana more then anything and could have his heart broken so easily that he could just as easily blame it on me. I'm afraid he will turn away from me. Abandon me as my father did and leave me not caring what becomes of me.

If that happens,I don't know what I'd do. I don't know if I'd live. Already I've considered that. The possibilty of death by my own hand if Shishou abandons me. I know it's an awful thought, suicide always is, but now I can truly understand how someone like that might feel. I truly understand what can drive someone suicidal to kill themselves. Or at least I understand what might drive me to that point.

And it's more then just Shishou leaving me, abandoning me. It's also the thought that everyone will abandon me. That Tohru will abandon me. Even that Kagura will abandon me. That thought, the thought of being all alone, it's horrific for to contemplate. I know if everyone rejected me I'd kill myself in an instant. I'd take a gun and pull the trigger with no qualms at all. It's be fast and painless, I'd finally have relief.

As of yet though it has not come near that point. I am not going to kill myself even if thoughts of that have wandered through my mind as they always have at one point or another.

The point that has came though is that Hana is my mother. And that my biological father will find out. He'll want to talk to me. To tell me that he doesn't care about Hana or Shishou. He only cares that I killed his wife and I'm still not sorry. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he said I had gotten Hana and Shishou together to spite him because I am such an awful person.

But that isn't true. I didn't kill my mother. She killed herself. And she was the awful person. She was the one who couldn't love her own son. Who couldn't even pretend to love her own son well. She was the one whoc couldn't change, couldn't move foward. Couldn't take the grief and bad looks that mothering the cat had given her.

She never understood how I felt. She never stood that even then I was an outcast. That everyone hated me even that. That all I needed was someone to love me and appreciate me. No, she didn't understand that at all and took her life. But, I'm not trying to be selfish and say that she had to love me. It probably is impossible to really love the cat after all. Mayybe the only one who can is Shishoua nd even he now has someone else to love.

still, what bothers me now is if Hana can take it. If Hana can take the pressure of being an insider. Of knowing that I am cursed and that everyone will look at her like she is filthy for just marrying someone she loved. I'm worried that even though Hana must have went through hard times as well that this time things will be too hard. That she'll break down and brong Shsihou with her. Almost like how Kana hurt Hatori so badly even without meaning to. I don't want that happening. I don't want to see Shishou or Hana hurt. I just want them to be happy. But that seems like an impossible wish. It seems like something that never can and will come true. Something like a distant star or planet that has to be gotten to and is yet, inacessible.

I hate that feeling really. That feeling of being useless. Of being able to do nothing. That feeling that you have no say in the matter at hand even though the matter at hand effects you. It's like being in a prison, like being confined for something you didn't do. And you know it bt no one believes you.

And I wish I could do something. I wish that i could ensure Hana and Shishou's happiness. I wish that nothing will ever happen to them and that Hana can accept the curse. But still, she can only decide what she will accept and not accept. I can't change her desicion. There is also not much I can do what it comes to how happy Hana and Shishou are. I can make it so things aren't hard for them by complaining but I can't really effect how they will get along. I can't effect if they will fight on a daily basis or not. I can't change what they might do when I'm not around or when they are alone. It's not something I like but it's true never the less.

And, really this helpless feeling is scary. It's like everything I know and love can turn out of control and tail spin and yet there is nothing I can do. It'd be watching a show of my own life and not having a remorte or delete function. Not that I want to delete my life but only parts of it, if even those.

I know it must seem silly for me to worry about this stuff. And, maybe it is, but I will worry about it because it lets me have some control over my own life. It lets me say what I will and won't think of over and over until the subject is thought more over then the menaing of life itself. In a way it's my way of controlling what is happening to me in a way I couldn't otherwise control. I know it's sounds crazy but that sort of thing is comforting. Control over my life is comforting. The power to have change over my life is a good thing since everything seems out of control right now.

As surprising as it is what really hasn't bothered me yet is what the other cursed Sohma's think about this marriage. I don't really know if they accept this marriage or not, really they don't have much control either, for once Akito really doesn't have much control in this matter either. Still,I suppose it is something I should worry about. True, it's not like I should care about what other people think, it's not their buisness at all. Still, what they say could bother me, since what they say does effect me. It does effect the person close to me and it effects the person close to him now.

So, really I don't know what I'm going to do is someone says something. I might get mad and yell, I might not. I usually don't think so deeply or too far ahead into the future, or at least not when this is concerned. Ehatever happens though I suppose it's time I was ready to face that sort of thing. The sort of contraversial thing that wills urely come up now that Hana and Shishou are married.

No, I don't know how well I'll deal with these issues. Heck, I'm still scared half to death that something horrible will happen, if not more scared and terrified then that. But it is something I'm willing to at least try and face even if I have thought of death. That isn't something I really want. Even if worst comes to worst I think I would want to live on. If not for myself but fro Shishou because he helped me in my hard times and it's about time I started to at least try and pay him back for all that he has done for me.

I'll admit it's no easy task and that I'm afraid but for one I think I'm ready to face this change. I'm ready to move foward now that I thought everything out. And, most importantly I'm ready to grow and change. 


	6. Lust, Gluttony and Greed

Skiergirl-Now I know I'm getting better at updating. That or I just wanted to put this type of story up before anyone else could...or I don't know. This chapter will contain spoilers. A chapter 97 spoiler and...another one though which chapter it is I'm not sure of. Let's just say it pertains to Shigure and a certain woman. Yeah, helpful no?

Lust, Gluttony and Greed.

The problem was nothing was supposed to have come out of that time as far as emotions were concerned. The problem also was that, that wasn't true. No, ever since Shigure had slept with Ren slowly but surely feeling for the woman had emerged. It was insane really. Even for the novelist himself. Never the less he had to admit there was this lust, this unrequited love type kinda thing for the older woman.

Maybe it was partly because he was now so distant from Akito. From that girl he had thought he had once loved. But then she had betrayed him. Akito had slept with Kureno. Probably because she wanted to hurt him in some way shape or form. But he hadn't allowed himself to just be hurt all alone. No, he had to hurt Akito back. And so he had. By, in return, sleeping with the one person that Akito despised most, Ren Sohma, Akito's mother, Akira's widower.

For that he had been exiled to the house he now lived in. Only returning to the main house for special occasions such as new years and the like. Now though he was pushing his luck again. Going into see the one he had somehow managed to fall in love with. Ren.

Where was he exactly? Deep inside the place he had once lived, the Sohma Main Estate. He had spoken to Ren on New Years a month before and had told her he regretted nothing. He had told her he was going to come back for her. He had told her a lot of things that he hadn't really known were true until he said them. The maon thing being that the curse was just what Ren thought it was. Stupid, worthless, meaningless.

So, once Shigure had told Ren this he had been allowed to see her. And he had been over the last month. Now was no different. He was going to see Ren but not have Akito know about it. Not yet anyway. Yes, she would know soon enough. When the most convient and painful time came about. Then Akito would find out herself somehow.

Humming to himself softly Shigure entered the main house through one of the back entrances he had been told about. Coming in near where he was supposed to be Shigure, almost uncharacteristicly nervous now, made his way towards Ren thinking of what he was going to do once he got with her again.

Before what he had done hadn't been much. Nothing that involved getting in bed together. Only a few chaste kisses though they had plenty of passionate ones to make up for anything they didn't do.

Shigure was sure they weren't going to go much futher. It was really quite hard to get the alone time they needed, but never the less he could always hope that either now or one day his needs could be fulfilled.

Thinking this as he came to the house Ren stayed at Shigure didn't bother to knock on the door. He knew it was open and he knew he was expected inside.

So, walking up the few steps and opening the door Shigure smiled engimaticly as he saw Ren, dressed in an almost see through but long black and tight fitting dress, sitting down on the couch in the living room eating a grape.

Somehow turned on by this, it was really something Shigure barely noiced, a wolfish grin came upon his face as he entered the house and sat on the ledge of the couch after closing the door and locking it so they would not be disturbed.

"Ren-kun." he said trying to be seductive. "I see you hunger for my presence so satisy yourself with food. No?"

Staning up slowly, gracefully really, Re reached out for Shigure. She herself didn't really love this man. The only man she had or would ever love would be Akira. But it was still fun to mess around with him and it'd prove a great way to show how idiotic that daughter of hers really was. She wanted to show Akito that this curse was nothing and could be broken like a rubber bad when stretched to quickly.

"Shigure-san you know me too well." she said taking hold of Shigure's hand before she pulled him in close for a small kiss to his cheek, just to leave him wanting more. For now anyway. "I've been waiting all day just to see your handsome face."

Ren's voice was small, feminine, just like Akito's actually, though for one who knew her could easily tellt he difference between daughter and mother. Shigure was one of those people. For him there was worlds of difference between Ren's voice and Akito's voice.

But that wasn't importantto him. What was important to him was having her near him. Having her close to him. Just having her skin touch his so that electecity made everything stand on end for what seemed like forever.

But Ren was still playing around with him. Only giving him chaste kisses on his cheeks. And it was driving the dog crazy. After all another thing that was stopping them from going far was the fact they could not hug each other. Re may have been Akito's mother but she was not part of the curse and Shigure was leaving Shigure at a very odd end.

Still, both of them had managed well enough. Though by now Shigure was getting impatient with Ren's games. Yet even he knew better then to fool around with Ren if he really wanted her. Ren, no matter how much she denied it, was a lot like Akito, very touchy and moody. And though Shigure enjoyed pressing Akito's buttons he knew better to try that with Ren.

So, for once he would let her have his way with him. Let her play her little games. When the time came she would let him take control. She was just trying to tease him now. And really it was pretty much working. Shigure was getting annoyed by Ren's teasing. By her soft lips coming in contact every on his face except for his lips. It was enough to drive any greater man crazy and, really Shigure wasn't one of those greater men.

"You're too kind to me Ren-kun." he said softly hoping this would allow him passage to Ren's more passionate kisses. "You do too muvh for me."

Smirking Ren pulled back. "And you're to kind yourself Shigure-san." she said with half a purr, something unusual for the woman, though she indeed could see Shigure was getting annoyed and restless. Which was just how she wanted things. It made a man much more willing as was obvious with Shigure.

"Now, let me pay you back for that kindness." she said pulling Shigure in and almost bruisingly put her mouth to his as Shigure obediently, and almost automaticly, opened his mouth so as to let Ren's tounge explore his mouth.

As she did this he had an urge to bite down on her tounge in revenge and as play but he resisted as the fell apart needing to breathe after such a thing.

"Can I have seconds?" Shigure asked smiling wolfishly again.

Smirking herself Ren replied. "You are a hungry boy aren't you."

Getting a nod from Shigure the two of them came close together again though this time Ren opened her mouth for Shigure's tounge to enter and explore. It took nearly a full minute but the two of them finally seperated again completely out of breath and exhausted because of it.

"You know I love you." murmured Shigure still out of breath but able to speak relatively well. "I didn't realize it at first but I always have loved you Ren-kun." he said. Really he said ssomething like this often now. And that was quite strange since he as never one to admit such feelings. But, Ren was different somehow. She brought the best and the worst in him out for her to play with at leisure.

"Yes, I know Shigure-san, but that doesn't mean you're getting thirds." she said smirking glad to see a pouting Shigure though he was only half serious. Of course she hadn't been serious at all. As long as she could play with her daughter's 'toys' she was happy to give them whatever type of care they needed. And if those toys did not do as they were supposed to those toys would pay.

Luckily for Shigure he was doing just as he was supposed to and was being he perfect 'toy' for Ren. Again, that was something he usualy despised. But still for Ren it was different. It was love, if most likely physical attraction love and not emotional attachment and all.

But, Shigure didn't mind either way. Just so long as Ren would be willing to play with him for a long time he would be happy. And even if there were times Ren got bored of him Shigure was ready to think of new ways to play and have fun with Ren. After all he was a creative person as a novelist though no one seemed to realize this. Or at least fully appreciate it.

But, still he knew Ren saw his creativeness. He knew she saw all his strongpoints and even his flaws. And that's what he had come to love about her. That, for some reason, no matter what, he could never take control over Ren and manipulate her as he had everyone else. She was just too strong or just knew him too well. And really, as it was, Ren presented a challenge to Shigure. One he didn't want to top as he had done with Akito. But one he wanted to stay in the confines of so as to always have the excuse of wanting to manipulate Ren.

That would never happen but that was just how Shigure liked it.

That in mind Shigure came in for another deep and passionate kiss this time both of them searching the others mouth and areas inside the mouth.

Yes, this was perfect. Just perfect

THE END...

Skiergirl-And I'm sure you're all very happy about that. Not that I think anyone will bother to read this chapter but, hey, I didn't know it was going to turn out this way either. I just wrote until I found a decent beggining middle and end. And yeah...I really do half expect people to thin I'm insane for this. And I wouldn't be surprised if people flamed me for this. But, all the better to get my fire burning since I expect some not good reviews if I indeed get any at all 


	7. Cursed Memories

Skeergirl-This is what I get for trying something new. Well, anyway there are technically two new chapters. I replaced the KanaxHatori story with a songfic. This songfic can be found as the new chapter three. That's the first new drabble. This is the second. Another total re-doing of the KanaxHatori pairing I did before. Inspiration for this came from a sentence I saw from a writer on here. So thanks goes to Yanikei, whoever they might be.

Cursed Memories

He had been freed from the curse a few days ago. All of them had, even Akito. All of them had been freed from the curse for good. They all hadn't been freed at once. But, within the time-span of a couple days they all felt the chains and bonds of the Sohma curse fading. None of them really understood why. He didn't understand why, but nevertheless the bonds had broken down completely. The power that Akito had had gone. The double curse Kyo had, had gone. His own curse, gone, and so was everything that went with it.

Not that Hatori Sohma fully realized what this meant. None of the Sohma's quite realized what being free meant. Sadly though what it meant would be a lot of pain. Something the Sohmas might not have been able to take even with Akito and Tohru on their sides now.

For now though Hatori was hoping he could put some sort of life together. As a doctor it wouldn't be hard but he was so used to his busy lifestyle having nothing to do was new to him. So, that left the unfamiliar feel of boredom for Hatori to toy with.

In the last hour he had waited by the phone for calls from several people. He looked at his beeper every time he thought he heard something thinking it to be Akito or another Sohma he had to take care of. But, that never happened. Though he had interviews for jobs in quite a few places, and had impressed more then just the women there, Hatori still had gotten no calls back for a job and he was not needed as far as family went.

So now, sitting on the porch of his house Hatori looked straight ahead having decided to quite smoking for the sake of his new job that would surely come and call soon. It would be a bit of a demanding task later, giving up, but for now he could handle it.

She remembered. In fact she remembered close to everything. But, she almost rather not remember these things. These memories that were so full of warmth and love they were painful. After all she was married now. And, now to suddenly have memories of great love for one she was supposed to never have loved, that was scary for Kana. After all the pieces that were missing from her memories were vital. But, yes, ever since the curse had been broken she had started to remember Hatori.

It was true that she didn't know why the never got close. Or why they had broken up. But she knew that the time she had spent with Hatori had been the greatest time in her life. So, why forget about it until now? Especially when her feelings for Hatori had only been unrequited love. She had her husband now, and needless to say she was more then happy. And yet, here she was at the Sohma Estates following her heart that said she loved Hatori while her mind was still shocked at the memories coming back.

"I have to ask him." she muttered to herself. "I have to if I ever want to get my life back and stop worrying everyone." a small frown on her face Kana made her way as casually as she could towards where she remembered Hatori lived.

She was inside the Sohma Estates as she still was a bit of a Sohma and allowed in at least the outside parts of the estate. But, now she had traveled to the inside part, not fully realizing she was tress passing, and inside the place where the cursed Sohmas and the ones who knew about them lived.

It took a few more moments but she finally reached Hatori's house a mild look of worry on her face as a blurry memory of something dark came to her. But, she wasn't sure of what it was. A black figure, a splash of red, something dark and small, that was all she could remember clearly. That, and strangely enough a feeling of fear and sadness that she could not quite recognize as such.

As Kana approached the door opposite of where Hatori sat she wondered if anyone was home. It didn't seem it because it was quite dark and quiet. And yet, Kana couldn't leave without an answer. So, she rang the small door bell on the side of the door and waited.

The last thing Hatori expected was for the door bell to ring. Jumping slightly Hatori stood up wondering if someone was asking for a checkup or something similar. Deciding it was probably something like that Hatori stood up and headed for the door just as the door bell rang impatiently once more.

Opening the door the last person Hatori expected to see was a slightly flustered Kana dressed in a blue dress shirt and small skirt. Too surprised to even say anything Hatori just took a deep breath millions of things running through his mind as his heart thumped heavily.

"Sohma-san." Kana stated softly. "I need to talk to you. It's really important that I talk now. I know your busy but please-"

Kana was cut off their as Hatori nodded and moved aside for Kana to come in. "What is it that you needed to tell me Sohma-dono?" he asked pretty sure whoever Kana had married was an outside Sohma making the term not quite appropriate but close enough for now as Kana didn't seem to mind.

"I...it's just. I've been remembering strange things lately. About you Sohma-san. And...And I thought you could help." Having looked down to the ground feeling silly for how she must have sounded Kana failed to notice how white Hatori suddenly turned at the mention of him and memories.

Not saying a word, for Hatori could guess at what was happening, Kana looked up at Hatori mildly confused. "Sohma-san?" she asked worriedly seeing how Hatori looked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hatori just managed to shake his head. "No." he said hoarsely before picking up his right hand and looking at it for one long moment. "What is it that you remember Sohma-dono?" he asked voice shaky.

"I...I'm not sure exactly." Kana said turning red not sure how she could tell this man she felt as if she loved him. "I just remember us being together. And being pretty close. But, we never hugged or...you know, and I don't know why. And I don't know why this all suddenly stopped but it did and I'm scared." Kana admitted shaking slightly

Not sure of what he could do Hatori let his hand drop. "It's better that you don't know." Hatori said finally having literally nothing else to say.

On the verge of tears as it was Kana suddenly broke down tears streaming from her eyes. "How could you say that Sohma-san?" she asked. "I remember that I loved you and you say it's better I don't remember? I'm married. But I still feel as if you were the right one for me. You can't be though. You were only unrequited love. I realized that after I met my husband. So why, why suddenly all this?" she asked sobbing and falling to the ground on her knees very much so in pain.

Hatori could barely look on seeing Kana so much like she had been after he had been hurt. "I'm sorry Sohma-dono." he said softly. "I really am."

This said he slowly bent down. And, quite suddenly before he could stop Kana, was hugged stiffly and awkwardly by her. At first Hatori too was stiff not used to being so close with anyone even with the curse gone. Still as he remembered how good it was to be able to experience this sort of thing his stiffness softened and he held Kana closer if only to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Sohma-san." Kana said her voice teary. "This isn't fair to you."

"Its-" Hatori was cut off here as Kana suddenly drew back with a gasp of surprise another memory suddenly clicking into place and becoming clear to her.

"I...I remember why you never hugged me." she said slowly still teary though she had stopped crying. "I remember how I thought you would reject me over such a silly thing as that." she said a small smile on her face now. "I remember not knowing if you needed fresh or seawater. And you said, if you had been a real Seahorse you would have died."

Falling back slightly Hatori said nothing knowing Kana still had to speak.

"So why now, can we get close? Why now can we hug? Why now can we do things that shouldn't be painful but are terribly so?"

"I was freed." Hatori said simply. "I don't know why. No one does. But, I'm free. And it seems that all the power I held is gone."

"Power?" Kana asked quietly suddenly afraid of what Hatori was going to say next. "What power?"

"When I was cursed." Hatori began. "I could suppress people's memories. I could take them away or at least put them where they would not be found. It seems I lost that power when the curse broke and now it seems the memories I erased are being erased as well."

Kana thought about this for a moment before her eyes suddenly went wide. "But then...you..you would have had to erase my memories right?" she asked. And then, without waiting for a reply she asked. "Why though? Why would you want me to forget about you. And tell me the truth."

Hatori knew Kana had a right to know the truth. But he said nothing. Instead he slowly turned his head up to her and with on hand swept up the hair that covered his left eye. The one that he could barely see out of now. The one Akito had hurt when he had asked to marry Kana.

Seeing Hatori's eye Kana gasped the last memory clicking into place. The memory of them standing before Akito, the dark figure. The memory of Akito slamming a vase into Hatori's eye, the splash of red. The memory of Hatori doubled over in pain, the small dark figure.

Suddenly in tears and gasping Kana shook her head. "No, no NO!" She yelled trying to banish this memory. This pain. "I didn't, I didn't hurt you Hatori. I didn't I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Seeing Kana like this. Seeing her on the edge like this as she had been before, it was too much and even Hatori found tears rolling down his eyes. "Kana please stop. Please stop." he said barely aware of what he was saying. "You didn't hurt me. I should have never brought you into my life. It was my mistake. I'm sorry."

It seemed though that Kana didn't here for she kept repeating the same things over and over again until she was screaming to the point her voice was becoming hoarse.

Still unaware of what he was doing Hatori suddenly moved forward and pulled Kana into a tight hug pressing her mouth against his chest so she couldn't scream so loudly. "Kana please stop." he said both of them unaware that they had switched to a first name basis not long ago. "I can't stand seeing you like this. It hurts so much. Please, please stop."

Unable to scream anymore Kana just cried clutching Hatori's shirt in bunches, sobbing. "I'm sorry." she said finally her voice hoarse and weak. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

Hatori just nodded and comforted Kana the best he could while she calmed down.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to forget you again...but I'm married." Kana said as she calmed down a great deal but still clung to Hatori. "I never want to forget you again.

"Then don't." Hatori said. "I know you have a hard decision to make but you don't have to forget me.."

"Kana nodded. "All right, then I'll remember you. I'll remember you as my first love and go on with my life. I...I won't ever forget you. I'll tell my husband everything I remember and if he doesn't like it then I'd have to face the fact that perhaps my love for him is a bit one sided."

Hatori smiled slightly glad to see Kana happy. It was true she'd be leaving him again but this time at least it wasn't forever.

"Thank you Kana." he said before Kana softly placed a chaste and friendly kiss on Hatori's cheek.

"Your welcome."

END

Skeerqueen-I hope you all enjoy the fanfics I posted. I know I like these versions so I hope you do to. Anyway please read and review.


	8. Just once More

Skiergirl-  
Yes, it's been a while I know. But, some part of me was hoping for reviews before I continued on. It seems though such a dream is impossible and I'll continue on in hopes that my reviews will say fifteen instead of fourteen. Until then, enjoy this story. And of course please read and review.  
There are no spoilers this time about. 

Just Once More

His words rang through her head. They repeated themselves like a scratched CD or a broken record. In her dreams she would see those soon to become hated words. And, in time, she began to believe them. She began to think, as stubborn as she was, that he was right. With time his words rang true and, perhaps to just relieve the pain, she started to follow his words.

'If you're dead he'll be happy. You won't be causing him pain. You won't hurt him'  
Such a simple phrase. Yet, it caused Rin so much agony. So much that to relieve the pain, to see if Akito's words were true, she started to cut. Herself that is. At first it was nothing. Just pressing a small blade from a pocket knife against her skin until some redness appeared. But, the red was not blood on the outside. Just the gathering of it on the inside from pressure. Still, that pain, which she barely felt so used to it, was still a relief. Was still a way she could get away from the words that haunted her everyday and every night.

It was no surprise then, that it escalated. Unknown to anyone, Rin would cut just deep enough for blood to drip slowly from her wrist and down her arm. She would watch this show seeming entranced Akito's words always far gone from her mind. So, therefore, he too was far gone. It was better that way. She didn't hurt. The physical pain of the self-inflicted wounds was nothing compared to the wounds inflicted emotionally on her by others. Or, more specifically Akito, and before that, her parents.

'I won't hurt you Haru.' That had been her motto. After she had been blamed for a rampage Akito went on, putting Haru, who hadn't turned black, in the hospital. She had of course been blamed. After all Haru, at the time, had come for Rin. Come to see if, as crazy as it was, he could have Akito bring Rin back to him. Maybe just maybe at the time he had been just a bit of his black self, or perhaps he was more grey then anything else.

Whatever the case she had been blamed. Hurt emotionally rather then physically. But now she was bestowing the physical pain she had been left out of unto herself. No one knew of course. Not Hatori, not Tohru. She hid the forming scars well, wearing long sleeves and such things. Not odd since it was the dead of winter. She also had made a point to stay out of the hospital where she would easily be discovered and rehabilitated. Not that she needed rehabilitation, not in her mind, her healing was this cutting. And to take it away would mean death.

Once again Rid hid in the privacy of her room. She had locked the door so Kagura wouldn't come in and neither would her mother. She didn't need either of them to know of her problems. So, they wouldn't. Besides the both of them were annoying. Kagura who tried to control herself after talking with Kyo some time ago. But, it didn't work all that well and the boar had taken to bugging Rin and, at times almost exploding at the horse. Really, it was hard for even Rin to see they were actually the same age.  
Now sitting on her bed Rin took out her pocketknife. With an experienced grace that was disturbing to behold Rin slid the knife along one of the forming scars pressing until blood seeped out calming the violent words buzzing around and in Rin's head. Again she proceeded with this taking the weapon to another place on her wrist and cutting. By no means were the cuts deep, so she wouldn't bleed to death, but it was still bad.

Lost in the hypnotizing effects of the blood Rin thought of what Akito had said. The words overpowered the calming effects induced by the blood. Fear started to shine in Rin's eyes along with pain and sadness. "No." she muttered her hand shaking though she barely noticed this. "You can't effect me now. This is what you wanted of me. What more could I give you"

These words were whispered. Though, if anyone could have heard they would have been shocked cold. To hear such willingness, fear, sadness, pain and shamefulness in Rin's voice, it was not normal. Rin who was so proud and stubborn broken and breaking even more. It was a sad state to be in. But one Akito seemed to be able to induce on anyone given time. Rin was no different. Though she had taken longer them most to break down once, she had, and this time Haru was not here to glue together the pieces.

Breathing hard, almost hyper ventilating, Rin steadied her hand just enough to allow her self to cut a deeper wound then she had throughout. Immediately the voice stopped seeming content now that Rin could bleed profusely with the self inflicted wound.  
"Just once more though, just in case." she muttered as she dug the knife into her skin seeming not affected by the pain. She was still used to worse even now.

As Rin sat in her room letting the blood heal emotional scars Haru was being released from the hospital. He had suffered a small concussion, multiple abrasions and bruises but was all and all all right. His bruises had healed for the most part. Really, he had been in the hospital for the concussion hat had left him bedridden lest horrid cases of vertigo be induced on him. Apparently he had, had a seizure, or the symptoms of one, not long after arriving in the hospital. If so, he didn't remember. Along with him as he was wheeled out of the hospital was Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, everyone, even Kyo. Of course Rin, Kureno and Akito were not around but that was to be expected. Still, Haru did feel bad for even Ritsu had made it bringing along some stuff from the hot springs so Haru could enjoy a comforting bath when he wanted.

Needless to say Ritsu hadn't been the only one to give him presents. All in all Haru was calm enough, perhaps happy in his own way though it didn't show. Still, he already planned on going to Kagura's. He didn't care now if he ended up in the hospital again. He just needed to tell Rin it was all right. That he was fine and she could go back to seemingly hating him again. It would be painful, yes, but Haru felt it necessary.

By the time two hours had passed, the time in which Haru had found free time to spare, Rin had regressed. Again and again she would cut deeply causing more blood to drain from her body. But, she wasn't near death. She had let the bleeding stop with extreme pressure for long enough periods of time so that she would stay alive. But now, once again Akito's voice was starting to fill her head. It was as if it had always been there just quietly enjoying Rin's pain. But once it was bored it spoke up again causing Rin all kinds of pain.  
This was what was happening now. Rin had switched to her other wrist, her other one starting to get too tender even for her to cut. Still, she could now hear Akito's voice. Telling her to die. Telling her that the pain she caused should be the pain she suffered.  
It didn't take long for her to be convinced of this. Soon she figured death to be the only option to completely stop her pain. So, death was what she would induce on herself.

That was why she sat on her bed eyes closes as she drew vertical lines of pain and red on her wrists. She cut deeply, her intent to end her own life. Then there would be no more pain no more suffering, no more voice.  
She was unconscious by the time there was knocking on the door.  
By the time Haru broke the door down having become Black. But all his anger and frustration was drained as he saw Rin lying on her bed nearly dead.

Heart pounding furiously he rushed to her as pale as a ghost. He could see her breathing shallow breaths but found he was too selfish to leave Rin and get Hatori or a phone. After all he was afraid Rin might pass in that time.  
"Why would you do this?" he asked not expecting an answer as he picked up Rin's almost lifeless form and pulled her into himself letting her blood fall on him uncaring. "It...it must be my fault. I...I went to Akito. Made him angry. I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish thinking I could make him make you take me back. It seems in the end he is taking you away"

Letting his head rest on Rin's shoulders he noted something. Somehow he had finally grown taller then her. Surprisingly a smile appeared on his face as a small chuckle came out of his mouth. Cynical in its own way but still somehow true. "Saying such a thing would sound false to me even if its true. Still, I love you Rin. And, I'm sorry that I hurt you"  
Hearing a breathy whisper Haru looked surprised as he put his ear closer to Rin's mouth. She had, at some point, gained a semi-consciousness and had heard what Haru said. As it were, her last words were. "Just once more"

Skiergirl-Is it me or does this chapter seem short? Ah well, I guess I've been writing too much or something. Well, I hoped you enjoyed. And I know I didn't warn anyone of character death. I always found giving such a thing away was odd and like giving too much away in a movie preview. Anyway, please read and review. And take to heart the latter part of that phrase.


	9. Enough

Jokess(aka Skiergirl)-I don't know if putting someting up here is legal anymore. I hope so. I'm terribly sick of not being able to use my favorite sites. With that it'd be nice if someone aside admins warned me.

Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket. Simple no?

Decisions

Six months. It had been six months since Mayuko Shiraki had started sort of going out with Hatori Sohma. Really, she wanted the 'sort of' to disapear. Truth was though Hatori had stated a few times that he was glad to have a friend like her. For Mayu it was a sad thing to hear. Sad not only because she truly did lov Hatori but also because she knew deep down he was still afrid. Afraid of getting close to anyone again.

Then things had changed. It had changed after a lunch whent he both of them were walking towards the park. And...

It was in about five minutes that the both of them were walking towards a park. Usually after a lunch Hatori would have to head home to catch up on his work. Today though he had just mentioned something about his time free because someone else was there for him. By no means did Mayu undertand what he meant and she was sure he meant it to be so. He was just so mysterious.

Through the small talk of having fun and doing it again sometime, probably in a week or two, the two of them reached the park and sat on a bench shaded under a willow tree. By the tree was a fountain put there for kids and young couples to make wishes in. Usually said groups would throw in a penny or perhaps a nickle and through the years the spare change had certainly built up enough to feed a small country for some time.

Talking quaintly with each other Mayu sighed to herself as Hatori mentioned again, though for the first time today, that he was glad they were friends. That and he hoped he wasn't taking her away from anything. That conversation grew into how her students were doing. That of course grew into how Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were.

This was the first time Hatori had brought up such a conversation. As it was the first time Mayu couldn't help but again wonder what was up with the Sohma's and Tohru. As far as she could tell things had been happening recently. Kyou and Tohru had become close though she was sure neither of them noticed. Yuki seemed to be smiling and even speaking more. Something strange was up with Arisa. Mayu couldn't say what exactly but it seemed as if she had just been dumped by her true love. Then there had been that play where Arisa had seeme to go insane almost pleading to someone who might just be that true love of hers.

Thinknig all this Mayu had drifted off again before jumping up in surprise when from the depth of her thoughts she felt something soft hit her head.

Putting her hand to her head Mayu thought she heard Hatori chuckle, and was sure he had when she jumped again upon almost killing the baby robin that had fell on her.

"The poor thing." she muttered taking it softly in her hands seeing it was alive but oddly silent.

"Its in shock I believe." Hatori said professionally. "Not everyday a it falls on someone so big."

Mayu smiled at this though she wasn't sure if Hatori was joking or not. "I'll be right back." she said as she took of her shoes and started to climb the willow tree's low hanging branches up to the nest she could see.

"Don't hurt yourself now I didn't bring a first aid kit." Hatori called again puzzling Mayu as to if the doctor was joking or not.

within seconds the baby robin was back in its nest seeming a bit less shocked. Sighing with relief and some exhaustuion Mayu lifted her hands off the branch to wipe her head of sweat. Unfortunately at that moment a squirrel ran past her up the tree. Surpried by this Mayu jumped, lost her balance and fell out of the tree smacking into an unsuspecting Hatori.

Mayu was all a flutter trying to apologize when she noticed there was smoke around her and what seemed to be a pile of clothing Hatori had just been wearing. Startled more then she had been all day Mayu jumped up almost hyperventilating in embaressment. As Mayu looked around flustered her bottom quite sore she noticed something very strange. It was what seemed like a seahorse, a tiny one really, alive and flapping its fins and making some minute squeaking noises.

As in shock as Mayu was it took roughly five seconds to make the connection between Hatori's seeming disapearance and clothing pile and the appearance of this tiny fish. At this point everything became amazingly clear. Though, like a dream that feeling of understanding disapeared when shock set in.

"W-w-what type of water?" she asked outloud stunned eyes wild. Teacher or not she was no good in tight situations. "Salt or fresh, fresh or salt." Still wild with shock Mayu saw the fountain and half ran then half threw the seahorse that was Hatori in the fountain.

However the problems weren't over. Soon another poof was heard and right in front of Mayu's eyes came Hatori soaked, handsome and naked as a jaybird, or baby robin as fitted the situation.

Faster then seemed humanely possible Mayu was behind the willow tree trying not to blush a deeper purple color having surpassed red sometime ago. However she failed miserably when, after being instructed to close her eyes, Hatori grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

At this point Mayu came from behind the tree still as red as an apple. However she paled considerably, her heart seeming to stop, when she noticed that Hatori was seated on the bench in tears.

"H-H-Hatori-san?" she stammered bewlidered and in shock at Hatori's tears. She hadn't even known he could cry. "I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to...h-hurt you." stammering worse because she felt like crying now Mayu sat beside Hatori not sure what to do.

However as Hatori began to speak seeming not to hear her Mayu felt herself carefully wrap an arm around the doctor letting him literally have a shoulder to cry on. It was from this position that she heard his sobbing words and the clarity and understanding she felt before came back tenfold.

"I hate this thing." he said his sobs making his words almost incomprehendible. "I hate this curse."this was almost yelled though sobs made the statement heartwrenching. "I'm so damn selfish too. All I can think about is how this effects me. ME! Not Yuki, or Momiji or you. All I care about is myself." All these words shocked Mayu. Before she could say anything to help the situation as Hatori had become overcome by tears she saw him ready to speak again.

"I guess you figured it out." he stated seeming more in control. "What I am, what I did."

After a moment Mayu nodded. "You made her forget." Mayu said knowing the her wouldn't have to be explained especially since Mayu didn't think she could say Kana's name at the moment.

Hatori nodded. "It was my fault. I was being selfish. Thinking I could be happy. Thinknig I deserved to be happy when I'm so cold. Like winter. That's what I am. Winter. Frozen, cold, unforgiving."

Mayu couldn't take anymore. "Stop it please." she pleaded tears coming from her eyes. "I can't stand you to say that. It's painful. I hate it."

Hatori shook his head. "You don't understand." he said. "I've ruined so many lives. This...curse...it's ruined so much. That and me being selfish."

As memories, knowledge and pieces of the puzzle fell into place Mayu found herself crying harder. "I'm not forgetting you." she almost yelled. "I don't CARE about this. I don't care if I'm not supposed to know about this. I care for you Hatori. I want you to be happy. I was happy for you when you were with her. I don't think I was ever so happy for you. Then she just disapeared. Now I know why. And I'm not having that happen to me. I'm sure now, it makes sense. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru. I wouldn't be surprised if something similar happened with them. Maybe to every Sohma in the world. Maybe only to a few. Whatever the case this is some great secret. Right?" Not waiting for an answer Mayu went on. "And that Tohru knows doean't she? She knows about you and however many others there may be?"

Now turning to Hatori she saw him nod. At this point Mayu found herself unable to go on as her throat seemed to choke up with tears. "For so long. I bet you all had to live with this for so long. Whatever triggers this...curse as you called it. Never being able to get close to people, everything you have to live with. So much pain. I know it." Mayu shook her head at this stunned and in tears because she could see how much pain Hatori was in and had been in.

At the same time she knew something similar had happened between Kana and himself two years ago. She was also sure Kana had accepted Hatori and all of this. So, whatever had seperated them had to be painful because the two of them were just those type of people. The type that never forgot unless forced as Kana had been for whatever reason.

"I'm not forgetting." Mayu said again. "I swear no matter what I won't forget you. No matter what." Standing up at this point Mayu managed to get some control. "I'll break this curse. I'll work with Honda if that is what it takes. I will not let our friendship end."

"Why?" Hatori asked really not understanding why someone would put themselves in danger. "My world, my family, it holds so much darkness. Darkness you should never see. We're cursed. Why would you care?"

"It's because I love you. As selfish as that is I want us to be together. I want us to be more then friends. I know that is selfish but it is the truth."

Really, that was enough. Just someone caring a little was enough for Hatori. "Thank you." he said a smile coming on his face seeming to melt the tear stains off his face and making him even more handsome. Mayu smiled as well for his smile, his happiness, was more then enough for her curse or not.

THE END

Jokess-Why does this chapter seem so long? Perhaps because it is early morning? Who knows. Anyway please read and review. 


	10. Different Similarities

Jokess-Don't blame me...well much. As I have said too many times, my computers hate me. The laptop computer is broken...again, and that computer has the re-done outline for Curiously Cursed. I do remember the outline, I think, but things might, and probably will, get a bit messy. Really, it doesn't help to have your saved word deleted or made unattainable some three times in the last two months or so. 

Anyway, this idea has been bugging me. I had the idea, and used it in an amv slide show thing now on you tube. Now though, I can't make the first into a songfic, so I'm using the basic idea. I also want to do a sort of sequel thing, but doing a slide show would be nearly impossible considering the lack of pictures. Ah, rambling aren't I? If I haven't lost you yet, just keep reading.

So, disclaimer, Fruits Basket isn't mine PS. Watch for spoilers.

Similar Differences and Different Simalrities

Two people similar in all their differences and different in all the ways of similarity.

Akira, father to one daughter, Akito Sohma. Akira, who loved his daughter. Who knew she would be god and would be loved.

Akira, head of the Sohma household and God to the Junishi but still beautiful. Sick all his life and cared and loved by Ren, once a maid. A maid who was an outcast for getting attached to her 'job'.

Katsuya, father to one daughter, Tohru Honda. Katsuya who loved his daughter. Who knew she would be herself and would be loved for that.

Katsuya, not a head of household or God just plain, white, simple but still beautiful. Sick at least once in his life and loved by Kyoko, once the Red Butterfly, an outcast from her family for what she did and who she loved.

Two other people.

Seeming to be different as night and day. Just really like dawn and dusk,similar because of the differences, different because of the similarities.

Ren, mother to one daughter, Akito Sohma. Ren, who hates her daughter. Who knew she is god and would be despised. Despised the thought of Akira loving someone but her.

Ren, at first a maid to the Sohma household and mother to God but still human. Sick mentally from the day Akira died and loved by Akira, hated by Akito.

Kyoko, father to one daughter, Tohru Honda. Kyoko who raised and loved her daughter. Kyoko who knew Tohru was Tohru and would be loved for that one day.

Kyoko, once red butterfly and unemployed but still human. Sick mentally for a time after Katsuya died and loved by Katsuya and Tohru.

Add two more people.

Like God and the devil. Neither knowing who is god and who is the devil. Similar because of their differences. Different because of all their similarities.

Akito, daughter to Akira and Ren. Present God of the Sohma household. Akito who loved her father unconditionally.

Akito, who hated her mother for loving her father. Darkness to the Sohma family, and therefore herself. Yet still a child.

Akito, loved by all, feared by all and then the exception, Shigure.

Tohru, daughter to Katsuya and Kyoko. Present onigiri to the Sohma family. Bringer of light, of change to the Sohma family. From change, their is darkness. She is the bringer of a bright darkness to the Sohma family.Yet, still she is a child.

Tohru, who thought her father a criminal of sorts. His crime that of leaving her mother so very depressed and she, Tohru, alone.

Tohru, loved by some, feared by some and then the exception, Kyo.

Two others, Shigure and Kyo.

Living under one house and one name. Both out casted by God.

Shigure, who loves Akito and hates her for it. Shigure who hates to love and loves to hate.

Kyo, who loves Tohru and hates his selfish self. Kyo who isn't allowed to love but loves anyway.

Eight different people, so many similarities, so many differences.

Akira and Katsuya who died before their time, both died leaving wives who loved selfishly.

Ren who lived to hate all except her husband. Kyoko who once thought all the could live for was her husband.

Akito who despised her mother for living. Tohru who despised her father for dying.

Shigure who used other people and manipulated the rules. Kyo who was born to use other people to live and who lived under manipulated rules.

Similarities that are different. Differences that are the same. Would it be the same difference? Or a different same?

???...THE END

Jokess-I'm not sure what I was saying. I intended this to be just a father daughter thing between Akira, Katsuya, Akito and Tohru. Didn't happen. So, if this is confusing...well it is supposed to be. Really, if one had read the spoilers, and thinks about it, all that I said above is true. Scary really.

Now, speaking of similarities, here is something scary. I live in the U.S. With the election next year, if Hilary Clinton won than you'd have George Bush, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush and Hilary Clinton. That would boiled down to Bush, Clinton, Bush, Clinton. History would seriously be repeating itself. Scaaaaaaaaary.


	11. Of Peaches and Sunflowers

Jokess-Not much to say. Really, I don't know what to say. Asides, maybe, Happy Valentines Day. Otherwise, I just got nothing. 

Spoiler alert-Spoilers for chapter 118, and subsequently, 115.

Of Peach Trees and Sunflowers

He knew he must have seemed weak. After all, it had been a day or two since that time. Since the time he had, somehow, been freed. In that time Hiro Sohma, youngest of the cursed Sohma's had found out that Momiji had been freed as well.

Hiro wasn't sure what to think of this. With the curse breaking faster with each passing second, he couldn't know what to think. After all his mom had gotten the truth of the matter right on the head. This was something he had lived with all his life, and he didn't know any other way to live. Not yet anyway.

That, and there was also Hinata to worry about. His baby sister who would most likely never know of the curse. Hiro was both joyful beyond belief and enraged beyond words at this. There were also so many other feelings. Sadness, pain, happiness, anxiety, all the emotions that he could possibly have, he had.

Despite all this, Hiro still worried about his baby sister the most. For that, Hiro knew, he could only go to one person, the recently freed rabbit.

Yes, Hiro was more often annoyed with the young man than anything else, but Hiro had seen how the hyper young rabbit had grown up. He even wore the male uniform now, and Hiro had ease dropped on Tohru speaking of how he was forming a fan club of his own already.

Knowing all that, Hiro had made his way to Momiji's house. As they both lived on the complex still, getting there was no problem. However getting the courage to knock was.

However, Hiro was saved that decision when the door opened seemingly by itself. Hiro saw that was not the case however as, behind the door, was Momiji looking beyond happy.

"She hugged me!" he exclaimed bouncing on his feet. "She hugged me!" the former rabbit exclaimed again just shy of tackling Hiro to the ground.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiro had a sarcastic remark half way through his teeth when Momiji passed his ability to wait and hugged Hiro fiercely and tightly.

"Just like that!" he exclaimed, arms still wrapped around Hiro.

Annoyed, the younger male pushed Momiji off him. "What are you talking about? Who would want to hug you?"

A caustic remark, something he was trying to avoid, causing Hiro to bow his head slightly. He didn't apologize though.

Momiji didn't seem to notice. "Momo!" he explained finally. "I told her I could be her big brother and she hugged me!"

Now hugging himself, obviously overjoyed at his ability to be close to people, Momiji finally wised up to the situation. "Why did you come Hiro?" he asked, head tilting curiously.

Suddenly blushing furiously, Hiro didn't answer and instead looked away from Momiji causing him to smile sagely.

"It's a girl isn't it? Well, if it's Kisa, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'd be delighted to go out with you."

Turning purple in embarrassment, Hiro shook his head angrily before managing to spit out, through gritted teeth. "That isn't the problem! If you just listened you would know!"

Looking sad, Momiji frowned and shifted his weight in an apologetic way. 'Sorry." he replied, causing Hiro, who had reverted back to a red color, to turn almost purple again.

"No, I'm sorry." he muttered, almost inaudibly. Now, taking a deep breath, he asked the question he had been wanting to ask. "How do you be a good big brother?"

Hiro had almost blurted it out, and from this, turned purple again before turning away from Momiji expecting the elder boy to laugh.

Instead, Momiji took Hiro's shoulder and gently guided the younger boy in.

"I'm very honored you asked me Hiro." was the first thing he said. "I know that, asides Ayame, I'm the only one with a younger sibling, but, still, I'm very glad you asked."

Momiji said this seriously, all trace of his youthful exuberance gone.

Face trying to turn a even darker purple, perhaps an eggplant color, Hiro muttered. "Ayame is an idiot. Besides, Yuki knows about the curse."

Nodding sagely, Momiji nodded. "Even though that is true, you coming to me means you're moving forward. And that's good, all us Sohma's need to do that now more than ever."

"Just answer my question." Hiro muttered, though not unkindly.

Sighing, though he was smiling, Momiji nodded. "Truthfully, I don't really know. I'm new at actually having a younger sister too. But, from what I do know, I can tell you the both of you will probably fight. You'll probably be awake for some nights when Hinata-chan cries. At times, you'll probably be so fed up that you wished you weren't a big brother. But, when she smiles for the first time, or crawls for the first time. Or even walks or talks for the first time, it will be worth it. To know you helped a life survive in this dark family, that is a great thing."

Hiro nodded, not quite sure if he completely understood Momiji, but taking the advice for once in his life.

"I guess what I really am trying to say is, be patient. I know its hard, and I know with the curse gone it will be harder still, but in the end, being able to hug your baby sister when she scrapes a knee or cries going to her first day of school is the best feeling in the world."

Hiro nodded, finding that tears were running down his own eyes. He felt foolish, but he couldn't help it. It was this curse, the one that was breaking even as they spoke. It was so complicated, so many emotions cam from it both directly and indirectly. Hiro really had all the reason in the world to cry.

Wiping away tears angrily, Hiro blinked, surprised to see Momiji was crying too, and not from laughing at him either.

"That's the last thing." Momiji said, wiping his own tears. "Never be afraid to cry. For your sister or because of it, never be afraid. In the end, I know you will make beautiful memories with Hinata-chan. Ones that you'll both keep forever in all of your heart. And, I will too. I'll never forget my memories I'll have with Momo. And, even if she does forget, I'll remember for the both of us. You should do that too."

Hiro nodded, and without a word got up. Leaving, Hiro just nodded his gratitude. Momiji saw this and smiled, the wordless thanks more than enough for him. "By the way." the elder male started, voice still a bit teary. "I wasn't joking about Kisa. I think she would love to go somewhere with you."

At that, the door slammed shut, causing Momiji to laugh. On the other side of the door, Hiro was doing the same.

Jokess-  
I have no idea why I wrote that. Or, if there was even a point. Even so, I lie the story. I believe it is a nice happy story for once in my writing career. That, and I had this idea in the back of my head. So, I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Author's note**

-Insert clichés and excuses about disappearing here-

It's about time my favorite Furuba pairing got the spotlight. I erased the last chapter of KurenoxArisa years ago, and only now is it getting the attention it needs. Which is probably good since I don't have to remember to warn about spoilers. If readers aren't up to date on the manga, it is available and most likely common knowledge by now anyway.

I don't have to remember to warn about spoilers, but it does look like I still have to say I don't own Fruits Basket,and the only profit I get out of writing these things are good feelings.

**Chicken Soup for the Soul**

Ever since he had met Arisa, Kureno had done everything in his power to stay away from her. From burying himself in work to bringing meals along with him when he went out, he had avoided seeing Arisa, and thus hurting her because he could never be who she thought he was. He had done so well, he had even fooled himself into thinking that she had given up, that as much as she cared for him, she had understood there was nothing she could do.

He had been wrong, Arisa had never given up. That fact was crystal clear to him since the young woman was standing right in front of him, the look of anger and hurt in her eyes hauntingly familiar. Looking down on her, even though she was about his height, Kureno could only see Akito for a moment, begging pathetically for him to stay.

His eyes must have reflected the pity he had started to feel for Arisa because, out of nowhere, she slapped him across the face, her sadness giving way to even more anger. "Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pity! I don't want it either! Not from anyone, but especially not from you. Not after what you've done, you don't have the right to pity me."

Surprised by the outburst and slap, Kureno could only stare in shock as, once again, Arisa acted just how Akito had all those years ago. "No." he thought to himself. "It's different. It looks the same, but Arisa really doesn't need me. She really can, stand on her own two feet, even through something like this. Pitying her, it wouldn't be selfish and wrong, it would be insulting."

Annoyed by Kureno's silence, Arisa clenched her fists, emotions threatening to overtake her again. "Well?" she asked. "What do you have to say for yourself Kureno SOHMA. Why are you hiding like this from me when Tohru gets to live with Kyo and Yuki? What makes them so special?"

Though he surely owed Arisa a lot of explanation, he was not about to give it to her. He had duties to attend to, and there was no way she could understand. Even Tohru had only just begun to understand herself, and only then because it had been necessary so just this sort of thing would be prevented. And yet, here Arisa was, confronting him on the Sohma Estates, a crudely drawn map sticking out of one pocket.

"Tohru doesn't seem the type to break a promise or lie." Kureno said, before pausing because of the murder he saw in Arisa's eyes. "You don't have to look so angry, I know she didn't do anything of the sort. However, if it wasn't Tohru who told you to find me here, than who?"

"God, you really are just as oblivious as she is. You really think I'm only mad because I thought you were calling Tohru a liar?"

"Well, she is your good friend, it seems like something to get mad about."

" . . Just because Tohru is my friend doesn't mean I expect the same of everyone everyone, and, I already knew she keeps secrets from me. And that's okay, that's her business and she has a good reason not to tell me everything. Not to mention she has Kyo and Yuki to turn to if I'm not there. It sucks, but I can't protect her from everything. I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you'd get her involved in the first place. She has enough to worry about without keeping your secrets to. I don't know what's going on with you or your family, but I do know you have no right to burden Tohru anymore than she already is. If things are that bad, you should have just come to me!"

Embarrassed by that last out burst, Arisa turned bright red and turned her head away, scowling. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a word Arisa. Nor was I going to, you deserve better than that. That is also the reason I, as you said, burdened, Tohru. I had no choice, burdening her was the only way to do good by you."

"Bastard!" Arisa shouted, punctuating her word with another slap. "Idiot! You have nidea! You can't possibly know 'what is good for me' nor do you have any right to decide what that is! I am not some weakling who needs decisions made for me, about me. And, even if I was, you still would have no right to make those decisions.

"That isn't what I meant. You just don't understand."

Kureno's words only served to make her more furious. "Of course I don't understand! You're the one not telling me anything! You're the one keeping secrets from me, hiding from me because you think you might hurt me. Maybe you have good reasons, or think you do, but you can't force those reasons on me and expect me to understand or be okay!"

"It's not-"

"What, it's not that simple? You told Tohru something didn't you? Why can't you tell me? No matter what secrets she was keeping already, if you can tell her you can tell me. Maybe I don't understand but, dammit I love you!"

This time, shock caused both Kureno and Arisa to endure an embarrassed silence, both of them turning away from each other as they fought to control their respective emotions.

"Forget it." Arisa spat. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. You obviously don't care enough to respect my opinion, that first day might have meant something once, but not anymore. I might as well just forget everything that's happened if you aren't even man enough to understand."

True to her words, Arisa began walking away, while doing her best to hide the tears tat fell despite her best efforts to will them away.

"I can't stay by your side, I'm not free to do that."

Hearing Kureno's odd words, Arisa slowed down, but did not stop, instead only turning her head in his direction to show that he had her attention.

"I can't make any promises, can't tell you things will be better one day. I can't because I don't know. But I do know that you're right, you don't need promises of support or definite knowledge. You're stronger than that, I knew that the first time, I loved you for it, but I still didn't understand. Perhaps I couldn't, I've been stuck like this for so long, it was all I could do to believe everyone else was the same. I know what I'm saying now doesn't make sense, but it will. I promise you that, before the day is out, you'll understand everything. However, in return, you have to promise not to let Tohru know. Telling her would burden her, and I will not be responsible for doing that again."

Having stopped now, Arisa just nodded to Kureno, unable to say anything lest her impatience get the best of her. "Fine, I won't tell whatever you have to explain. But I won't let her worry needlessly either. If she wants to know what happened between us, I'm going to say I saw you with another woman, or something like that. I'll say I saw you happy and if she comes to you, you'll tell her the same thing."

"I'll stand by whatever you decide to tell her, I can do that much." Kureno agreed before quickly closing the distance between Arisa and himself. "I can also do something else, something not even Tohru can do for the one she loves.

Than, before Arisa could ask any questions or say so much as a word, he hugged her, tightly. He brought her head to his chest and, for a time, didn't worry about crushing her. He didn't worry about being gentle. Arisa had proven she deserved more than that, proven that what little he could afford to give would be enough for her until the time he could give more. She would, in her own way, understand, and that was more than he could ever ask for, or have even expected.

Hours later, deliriously happy and giddy beyond all reason, Arisa remembered a promise she had made right before going to find Kureno. She now understood a lot more than she had hours ago, and though her head still spun with the secrets she had to keep, she would not think of what they met yet. First, she had to make a phone call.

"I just called to say thanks and that I owe you for the map, Shigure."

**FIN**

I'm surprisingly proud of this chapter. It didn't have all the fluff I wanted, but it never does. And, it still worked out very well. It seems like something that would happen. Well, to me at least. I don't know. Evrything just seemed to work. Even Shigure telling Arisa about the main estates. He'd totally have done that to advance his own plans, even if doing so meant helping Kureno. Well, until next time with Hiro and Kisa, read, enjoy and review


End file.
